Legend of Mew: Vale of Twilight
by Reyak Robocacci
Summary: Finally, a crossover of Twilight Princess for the Pokemon Zelda Crossovers! Grovyle/Link has to go on an epic journey across Hyrule to rescue Jigglypuff/Ilia and stop the Twili from taking over the world. Read and review! Recent changes include the insertion of the ancient hero in chapter seven, the insertion of the howling stone in chapter 10, and the addition of chapter 11!
1. Kanto Village

Chapter 1- Kanto Village

"Grovyle! Come on, the Stantler won't listen to me again! Can you help?"

Grovyle looked out his window and saw Mr. Mime standing outside his home. Sighing, he hopped down and went over to him.

"Grovyle, hurry over. And where's Rapidash? You should go find her. Hurry up!"

Sighing again, Grovyle walked down the forest path to the forest spring, where he found Jigglypuff washing Rapidash.

"I washed Rapidash for you. Here, take her. I know you need her for another stupid job. But take care of her."

Grovyle sighed, hoping it would be the last time that day. He mumbled as he walked, "The next time something like this happens, I'm going to cut someone."

"What was that?" asked Jigglypuff.

Nothing, nothing." He responded. Then he hopped on Rapidash and rode off. He rode into town, and waved to Kabutops, who was training by the river. He went on, and noticed chief Nidoking standing by the path.

"Hey chief. Can I take over the ranch? Mr. Mime doesn't know what he's doing. And he keeps letting Stantler escape. Speaking of…"

As he was talking, he heard a Stantler pounding down the trail. He jumped off of Rapidash and, pushing Rapidash out of the way, he grabbed the Stantler with one arm, wrestled it to the ground, and sent it trudging back to the farm.

"See? He can't control them. Let me take over."

"Not yet Grovyle. You have a big mission tomorrow. When you get back, however, you may take control."

"Yes sir! I will make him aware of this fact. I am very happy with your decision."

"You will not tell him. I will tell him after you get back. Now go help him with whatever chore he needs help with."

Sighing once more, he followed the Stantler up to the farm, where he heard Mr. Mime shouting for help. He looked for him, but all he saw was a mass of Stantlers standing in the corner. As he got closer, however, he noticed they were actually attacking Mr. Mime. Riding Rapidash, he chased them all into the barn, where he locked them up. He turned around and saw that Mr. Mime was back on his feet, and waving. Grovyle hopped on Rapidash's back and rode home, not wanting to talk to the idiot for fear of catching stupidity. Luckily, he escaped, went home, and went to bed. Cause it took all day to help Mr. Mime. And the rest of the village.


	2. The Next Morning

Chapter 2

The Next Morning

"Hey Grovyle, we want to play!"

Grovyle looked out his window and sighed for the first time that day. He had just woken up. Sandshrew, Oddish, and Rattata were standing outside, waiting for him. He climbed down the ladder and noticed Kabuto standing by Rapidash. Wanting to put off talking to the others, he walked over to Kabuto.

"Hey Kabuto. What's up?"

"You get the day off today. Mr. Mime said so. Therefore, you ought to give Rapidash the day off too. Now run along."

"Excuse me? I'm the older one. Now go brag to those children over there about the awesome bond between us."

Saying this, he started towards town. However the children gathered around him, saying lots of stuff. All he heard was something about bullet seeds in the shop in town. He kept walking, but then Rattata tripped him.

"I said, go buy the seeds."

Shaking his head, he dusted himself off, and walked toward town. As soon as he got into town, he heard someone shout his name. He purposefully ignored it, but the Pokémon shouted his name again. He turned to his right and saw the shopkeepers' useless husband, Raticate.

"Grovyle, my wife lost her pet Meowth. Do you think you could find it?"

"I suppose…"

"Also, I need you to knock this beehive down."

"But its way above your head. If I knock it down-"

"Do it!"

Grovyle turned to his left this time and noticed Sandslash waving wildly from on top of the stone pillars in the village.

"I found grass whistles up here! Check 'em out!"

Grovyle climbed up, looked at it, and said no. Sandslash hung his head in shame and climbed down, leaving Grovyle alone. Grovyle watched him go, then grabbed a whistle and blew. Grovyle used Grasswhistle! A Pidgeotto flew down and stared at him. He pointed at the beehive, and the Pidgeotto flew at it, knocking it on to Raticate, who screamed and ran away. He then climbed back down, satisfied, and went to the river, where Kangaskhan, Kabutos' mother, was crying.

"What's wrong mama Kangaskhan?"

Don't call me mama. And if you must know, my baby basket just floated downstream."

"Don't worry mama Kangaskhan; I'll get it for you."

Kangaskhan was pissed. Kangaskhan used Skull Bash! Grovyle fainted. When he woke up, he jumped in the river before she could attack him again. He swam downstream, dodging angry Goldeen the whole way, and eventually found the basket on the shore. He grabbed it, and realized, after about an hour of trying, that going upstream was much harder. He had to dodge the Goldeen again, but this time he had a basket too. So he walked alongside the river, laughing to himself as the Goldeen swam around angrily. He made it back to mama Kangaskhan, who took the basket, went home, and came back with a fishing rod, which Kabuto had made. He took the rod to the river, fished out a Magikarp, and went back to town, thinking that he was one for the day. Instead, his day was just beginning. He noticed a Meowth following him around, and he was kind of spooked out. He ran to the river, and the Meowth followed. He cast his line again, and caught another Magikarp, which the Meowth stole. He chased it back to the shop, where Snorlax, the shopkeeper, thanked him for finding her Meowth and gave him half a bottle of MooMoo Milk.

He bought the Bullet seeds, and ran out into the town to try them out. First he shot Sandslash. Then he shot the beehive, which had somehow grown back. Then Raticate, who just lay there because of the many stings that the Combee caused. He shot at Kabutops, but he used some awesome blade techniques to block the seeds and deflect them. He shot until he had no more seeds, and then went to find more.

He started by throwing rocks at walls. How that would get him seeds I don't know. Then he cut grass with the already attached leaf blades on his arms. Still no seeds. So he grabbed a pumpkin and threw that at a wall. It shattered and lots of seeds came out. Grovyle laughed in joy. He gathered them up and started firing Bullet seeds at Chief Nidoking. Chief Nidoking grabbed him and threw him across town, giving him the hint that he should go home. So he did.

End Chapter 2


	3. Weapons Training?

Finally got Chapter three up. Can't believe it took so long. I finally have steady access to a computer.

I don't own Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, Cacturnes personality (That belongs to Dark Ampithere), mention to Gardevoir (Dark Ampithere again), or the joke from Victorious (Katherine Obvious).

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Weapons Training

"Whoa! You got Bullet seeds!" said Sandshrew

"I was going to buy those..." said Oddish

"Hey, Grovyle! Show us how to use them!" said Rattata

"Stop crowding the coolest kid in town. I'll show you how to use them, but you have to do something for me." Grovyle sounded confident.

"What do you want?" They said in perfect unison.

"Well..."

**About an hour later**

"I don't know Grovyle... That sounds kinda mean..." Sandshrew said.

"I agree with Sandshrew. Grovyle, I don't want to do that."

"Don't be a wimp Rattata." said Grovyle. "You should do that."

"No Grovyle. We won't do it." Said Oddish. "Its probably illegal anyway."

"Fine." said Grovyle. "I won't show you how to use the Bullet seeds."

Rattata grinned. "Then we'll figure it out ourselves. Get him!"

I won't go into details about said fight, but sadly, Grovyle lost. As his consciousness was fading, he saw them stealing his Bullet seeds "No," He said in a failing voice. "Mine..." And he fell unconscious.

When he woke up, he checked quickly. Not only were the Bullet seeds gone, so was all his money.

"Stupid useless children." he muttered.

A distance away a voice could be heard. "Those "Useless children" beat you up!"

"Shut up! Maybe I'm more useless!"

"That really wouldn't surprise me!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the useless Raticate, stupid."

"You're even more useless than me!"

"You got beaten up by little kids!"

"I'm not talking to you anymore!"

"You just did!" Silence. "Grovyle?"

Grovyle had wandered over to his house after his shouted conversation with Raticate, but wasn't able to get in because a Spinarak was blocking his ladder. Since his Bullet seeds had been stolen, he didn't have a weapon to kill it with, so he pulled out the fishing rod that Kabuto had made him and started swinging. He couldn't reach, so he ran back to town, to the shop. But when he got in, he realized that he didn't have any money, because the children had stolen it. So he went out to find money to buy more seeds with. He grabbed a pumpkin, but realizing that he wouldn't find much money, had a better idea. He carried the pumpkin back to his house, took careful aim at the Spinarak, and threw it. Surprisingly enough, he hit it. Unfortunately, something else happened at the same moment. With out him noticing, a hoard of Spinaraks had crawled out of his house, and when he hit the one, they all came down at once.

"What the..."

They charged at him, so he turned and ran towards town, screaming his head off.

"HELP! ANYBODY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"And you called **ME** useless. Haha... Waah?"Raticate taunted Grovyle, standing on the platform and walking towards the edge. Then he tripped, falling head over heels to the ground, right in the middle of the hoard of Spinaraks. They instantly turned around, grabbed Raticate, and dragged him into the woods, where he was eaten. Grovyle took the chance to go up to his house where he found a rater plain chest sitting in the middle of his front (only) room. Opening it, he found a note and a small club.

_Grovyle,_

_Here is you're "Beating Stick," which was taken away a long time ago, because, as the name suggests, you were beating people with it. Hopefully, you have matured enough to not use it incorrectly (beating people not in need of a beating), but correctly (do I really have to spell it out?) So you may have it back, for now. But if I catch you doing something bad with it, I'll not hesitate to take it back._

_Kabutops._

Grovyle shrieked with happiness. Then he ran out the door, so excited to get his beating stick back, that he forgot that his house was up in a tree. He fell to the ground, severely injuring his already dangerously damaged mind.

"Silly Grovyle, your house is in a tree!" Laughed Rattata

"Shut it Captain Oblivious." Retorted Grovyle.

"Its Katherine Obvious." Replied Oddish

No, its Captain Obvious." Said Sandshrew. "First off, Oblivious means you don't see whats happening around you. Second, that joke has been used. Third, all three of you are odd-ish."

"Nuh-uh." Said Oddish. "Only I'm Oddish."

"Fine," sighed Sandshrew. "You're all weird."

"Nuh-uh." Said Grovyle. "I'm odd-ish."

"No your not." Said Oddish. "Once again, I'm Oddish."

"So we're both odd-ish?"Asked Grovyle.

"NO!" shouted Sandshrew. "Grovyle, you're an idiot, Oddish, you're just Oddish, and Rattata, you're just silly. By the way, your father was eaten."

"Good. He was an idiot anyway. And even more useless than Grovyle..."

"Hey!"

"Now that thats out of the way, I want to see that club used. Hit the scarecrow!" Shouted Rattata.

"Hey!" shouted the Cacturne that was randomly standing next to a scarecrow. "Why me?"

"Not you. The scarecrow next to you." Replied Sandshrew. "Now get out! This is **Kanto** village! KANTO!"

"Fine. Goodbye, and if you meet Gardevoir, tell her I'm sorry." and with that, he left.

"Hit the scarecrow now, Grovyle!"

Grovyle thought for a second, then hit Rattata instead. "Take that!"

"Good job. You knocked her unconscious. I thought she would never stop giving orders." Said Sandshrew. "Hit the odd one out next."

So Grovyle hit him, cause he was the only non grass type. Laughing, he said "How about the weed next?" He looked around. "Hey where'd it go?"

Unbeknown to him, Oddish had dug into the ground, burying himself.

"Get out and fight like a real grass type, weed!"

His taunt hit Oddish deep. He leaped out of the ground, right at Grovyles back, but Grovyle knew that trick. He turned and swung his club, hitting Oddish hard. Oddish hit the ground, moaned and fell unconscious. Grovyle grinned and looted they're unconscious bodies, taking all his money and theirs. He frowned when he found out his seeds had been used up, but he really didn't care, cause he had money to spend. He left their bodies and went to the forest pool to wash off.

End Chapter!

* * *

><p>Read and Review. Also, Grovyle is stupid, not Childish. And he has a mean streak. Sorry to Zelda fans.<p> 


	4. The Real Beginning

Hello again! I am sooooo happy that I finally got this chapter up. I really need to update more. I think it has potential.

Also, when she comes in, Misdreavus will get to talk to me as the author. At points. Otherwise, they do it on their own.

I don't own Legend of Zelda, or Pokemon (Though I would love to).

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Real Beginning.

"Grovyle! Wake up you lazy idiot! You have a job to do!"

"Five more minutes mommy. I don't want to go to school," Grovyle mumbled, rolling over. "Please let me sleep in."

"I SAID GET UP!"

"Fine!"Grovyle shouted. "Just let me have my morning cup of Joe!"

"Hurry it up then!"

So Grovyle wasted another couple of minutes sitting at the tiny table in his house, nursing his mug. Then, he climbed down the ladder and went over to Kabutops, who was the Pokemon who had been (was) yelling at him.

"What took so long? You told me 'A few more minutes' 10 minutes ago!"

"I take awhile to drink my coffee. Get off my back!"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you told me I could have a piggyback ride."

"You think you're soooooo funny, huh? You should go... What's that?"

Kabutops was holding a strangely familiar book in his scythes.

"This? It's nothing. Really. But you know, you might be able to learn something from this Link guy. He's an epic hero."

"Really? Can I read it?"

"No! Every time I let you borrow a book you ruin it. I can't trust you with this. It's a really good one though."

"Then let me have it! I want to share in the awesomeness that is that book!"

"Never!"

Thus ensued a very pathetic scene, in which Kabutops ran in circles with Grovyle chasing him, swinging his beating stick around like a maniac. After a short chase, Grovyle's hit actually connected, sending Kabutops sprawling.

"My book now!" Screamed Grovyle, laughing hysterically. "Now, if only I could actually read..."

"You can't read! Then why do you keep "borrowing" my books?"

"Cause they make rather good fire starters."

"... I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that..."

"You said I had a job?" Said Grovyle, successfully changing the topic.

"Oh, yeah, you do. You need to take this leaf blade and Iron Shield to Princess Mew."

"Why would the Princess want these?"

"I don't know. Just go with it. You may get paid."

"I'll do it!"

So Grovyle took the leaf blade and Iron shield and started to go towards town, when Kabutops pointed out a very important fact.

"You know, you'll need Rapidash if you plan on going to Hyrule Castle. You would move much faster."

"Ok, where'd you hide Rapidash."

"I didn't hide her. Why would I? This is a very important mission which must be done as soon as possible. Find Rapidash and go! Jigglypuff probably took her."

"Not again. I hate it when she does that."

"Then find her! You can tell her whatever you want when that happens. Find her, and you can do something about it. Find her, and..."

"I get it! I'm going. Wish me luck."

"Bad luck!" He said, with an idiotically cheerful voice.

"I meant good luck. Stupid Kabutops."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that either."

And so, Grovyle walked along the forest path to the forest pool. After a moment or two, another voice called out to him.

"Grovyle!"

Looking around, Grovyle failed to locate the source of the shout that had attempted to grab his attention. And because this had happened before, he assumed (incorrectly) that it was one of the voices in his head (Of which there were plenty).

"Look down, stupid!"

He looked down, and shrieked in terror. Kabuto was clinging to his leg. However, as he is an idiot, he didn't notice the extra weight of this Fossil Pokemon, clinging to his leg.

"Grovyle, why did you ignore me?" Kabuto said, tears welling up in his eyes. "You never listened to me! I've been trying and trying to catch your attention, but you didn't listen! I want to be noticed!"

At those words, Kabuto burst into tears.

"Aww, Kabuto, don't cry! I'll listen to you."

"No you won't." Kabuto cried loudly. "You never listen to me! I try to talk to you but you just blow me off! I hate you, Grovyle! You are a bad person!"

At this, he let go of Grovyle's leg and ran ahead to the spring.

"Kabuto, come back! I want to listen to you!"

But Kabuto just kept running. Grovyle heard him shout, just before he turned to the spring, "  
>Jigglypuff! Close the gate!" Then he heard a slam, prompting him to run even faster. When he reached the gate, it had been closed.<p>

"Idiot! I can't believe you did that to Kabuto! You don't get to have Rapidash back!" Jigglypuff shouted.

"Let me in Jigglypuff! I need to go to the Princess!"

"Too freaking bad! You'll have to walk then!" This time Kabuto answered.

"Please Kabuto! I need Rapidash!

At this point, Rapidash spoke up. "Don't I get a say in this? I mean, it is me!"

In unison, the three shouted "NO!"

"Fine." Muttered Rapidash. "I'll run if I get the chance."

Hearing this, Kabuto said, motioning towards a creature standing behind Grovyle, "By any chance, could that be the chance you are looking for?"

"Grovyle, look out!" Shouted Jigglypuff, showing that she still cared.

"Huh? AHHHHHH!"

Grovyle had turned around just in time to see a Weavile on a Piloswine standing over him, getting ready to bring his club down. He screamed again, and then the club fell. Grovyle hit the ground unconscious, and the Weavile beckoned to the Sneasals, mounted on large Swinubs. The dashed forward, knocked out both Jigglypuff and Kabuto, and threw them over the the backs of they're Swinubs. Then, they ran off, dragging Rapidash behind them.

"Let me go!" Screamed Rapidash. "I want my freedom!"

"Just wait till Weavile breaks you," Snarled one of the Sneasals. "You'll be screaming more then."

Saying this, they rode across the bridge.

After about five minutes, Grovyle woke up, and ran across the bridge, but stopped dead. A massive wall of darkness was blocking his way. He walked up to it, touched it, and was thrown back by a massive force. Then he ran at it, full speed, hoping to break it with a Skull Bash. Instead, the force hit him harder, throwing him onto the bridge. The Sneasals had decided to have a little fun, and had cut most of the ropes. Grovyle hitting them destroyed the last couple of ropes, and the bridge collapsed. Grovyle got lucky. His foot got caught in between two slats, saving him. He climbed back up, and went to examine the wall of darkness. Suddenly, a gray hand shot out, grabbed him, and pulled him in. He looked around, at this Vale of Darkness, and screamed in pain. He could feel his bones crunching, expanding, breaking, and generally change. Then he howled, and fell to the ground. He had turned onto a Houndoom. Then a Dusclops grabbed him, and started to drag him away.

* * *

><p>Hey! I need help. What do you think would be a good idea to replace the Iron boots? I'm thinking a steel coat (literally, a steel coat), but it seems wrong. Review with your ideas!<p> 


	5. Storming the Castle

HEY! It's me again. I'm so sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but I've been... busy. Yeah, busy. But this chapter was fun to write, and there's a spot about halfway through where I talk to my take on Midna, but I like the general idea. Have fun reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Storming the Castle

When Houndoom woke up, he found himself lying in a jail cell with a chain holding him in. He ran in circles for a while, until he heard a voice.

"Silly dog, jail's for criminals." The voice giggled. "You should come out of there."

At that, the ghost outside his jail cell used her shadowy twilight powers to break the chains that held him in the cell. Then she taunted him more, saying "You stupid dog. Get out! I bet you can't. I bet you won't make it. I bet you fail."

"You stupid ghost!" Houndoom screamed, leaping at the door of the jail. He hit it hard, and bounced off, hitting the floor.

Misdreavus cracked up. "Fool! You can't open a jail cell with your head! Use your head!'"

Houndoom leaped at her, hitting the door again. And Misdreavus laughed harder, driving Houndoom into a rage, causing him to do it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again and again and again and again and again and again, Then one last time. The door swung open. Misdreavus blinked a couple times, then poofed. She appeared right in front of him, checking his eyes for cloudiness.

"Wow. You either have a very thick skull or intense luck. Or plot protection. One of those." She said, after a few minutes.

Then Houndoom started to rant. From his multiple concussions. "Nuh-uh! Your shoes are ugly. And for another thing, you have a weird looking necklace. I mean, who buys red pearls? They don't look nearly as good as black pearls. Or white pearls. You obviously don't have any fashion sense. I mean, where are your clothes? You look like your naked. And-"

Misdreavus cut in. "You aren't wearing clothes either."

Houndoom looked at himself, then said "Toupee."

Misdreavus blinked again, then said "Concussion, eh? Maybe I could use this to my advantage..."

"And for anudder ting, ..."Houndoom continued in his still slurry voice, as Misdreavus put a collar and leash on him, dragging him away from the jail cells.

"Lemme goesh. I hash a thing I needs to does. I hash to shave Ilia!"

"Who's Ilia? There are only Pokemon here."

"I dunno who Ilia is, why'd you bring her up?"

"You brought... Never mind."

"Move faster Misdreavus! I gots to shave Jigglypuff!"

"Jigglypuff? Who dat?"

"She is the most annoying person in Kanto Village-"

"Then why save her?"

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that it was because shes the most beautiful Pokemon there, but then I realized that would be a lie."

"Then who is the most beautiful Pokemon there?"

"Me."

"Narcissist."

"Emo."

"I'M NOT EMO! I'M A GHOST!"

"Then why do you have red pearls? Generally pearls are white. Or black, though that wouldn't help your case."

"I have red because they were all I could get. Now watch out for Shadow Rattata."

"AHHHHH! SMALL BLACK RAT THING! HELP ME!"

"Idiot."

Houndoom was dashing down the sewer, fleeing from the shadow Rattata, when he saw a small green ball floating in the air. Meanwhile, Misdreavus had thrown the rat at a wall with her shadowy hand, killing it. Houndoom stopped, and walked over to the sphere, sniffing it.

"You're a wolf now, use your enhanced senses."

"Which one?" He asked. "I have six of them."

"Six? What?"

"My sixth sense. I see stuff no one else sees. Like that Meowth in the corner, telling me to rip out your throat."

"I think thats Schizophrenia. You should probably get that checked out."

"What about that Furret, mumbling about how scary the sewers are?"

"That one's actually there. He's a soldier for the royal family, sent to control the prisoners."

"What prisoners? Me?"

"No, the other prisoners. But they escaped before the Shadow Pokemon appeared."

"Cool. Hey, whats that?" He wandered farther into the sewers, dragging Misdreavus along, because she still had the leash attached.

A few hours of getting lost, concussed, and bitten by Shadow Rattata many times, he finally made it into the tower that led out. However, upon reaching the top, he was attacked by Shadow Zubats.

"Misdreavus, help me! I can't touch them!"

Suddenly, music started to play. Immediately the Shadow Zubats began to dance, so Houndoom and Misdreavus could sneak past them. Upon emerging onto the "roof" of the tower, he looked around, the effects of his concussion finally wearing off. "What's that?" he said, motioning towards a large black bird flying towards him.

"That, Houndoom, is a Shadow Fearow. They generally don't like it when their territory is invaded."

"Do I get a weapon to fight it?"

"You're a wolf. Use your teeth, claws, and whatever part of your body you think is useful."

"OK!" He shouted leaping at the Shadow Fearow. And missing, falling towards the buildings below the wall, falling to what was most certainly this hound's doom.

* * *

><p><strong>Misdreavus: Really Ben? Puns? What has this story come to?<strong>

Me: Misdreavus, stick with the story. Houndoom needs your help. Here, you'll probably need this. *Hands over a small black remote.*

**Misdreavus: What does this do?**

Me: Just press the rewind button. And now, back to the story!

* * *

><p>Houndoom was still falling, and Misdreavus "found" a weird remote. "Here goes nothing." She said, pressing the rewind button.<p>

"You're a wolf. Use your teeth, claws, and whatever part of your body you think is useful."

"OK!" Shouted Houndoom, attempting to jump at the Shadow Fearow, but being stopped by Misdreavus. "Hey! I was gonna kill that!"

"Too bad, wait till it gets above the roof. See where it is? You jump, and you fall. Now try again." The Shadow Fearow had just come within range. Houndoom leaped, and he hit the bird, ripping off it's wing, causing it to fall towards the buildings below. And die.

"Awesome! I killed it!"

"Indeed. Now, lets keep moving."

They continued walking across the buildings, soon coming across another Shadow Fearow, which Houndoom didn't take long to kill. They continued on their way, killing Shadow Fearows left and right, and finally made it to a window, which Misdreavus forced Houndoom to go through.

"Stairs?" he asked, unwilling to climb. "Do I have to go up there?"

"Yes, there's someone you have to meet up there. Hopefully there's no one here to stop you..."

Luckily for Houndoom, there wasn't. He continued up the stairs, and found a door at the top. He pushed it open, and saw a Pokemon wearing a cloak standing by the window. "Hello?" He called, unaware that ordinary Pokemon couldn't understand him.

"What! Who's there?" The Pokemon hovering by the window turned around, revealing a small pink catlike Pokemon. "Where'd you come from?"

Houndoom cocked his head, Not understanding her words.

"Oh, you probably won't understand me. Oh well. Wait, Misdreavus, is that you?"

"Yeah its me! Whats up gurl?"

"Not much, not much. Hows life for you?"

"I got kicked out of my own kingdom, but whatevs! You have GOT to tell the dog what happened to you!"

* * *

><p>Me: She can, but next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Hey! Review and give ideasconstructive critisism.

FUNNESS!


	6. A Story and a Walk in the Woods

Hello again! I finally got through the castle. But Misdreavus is fun to write for, so its all good.

I don't own any of the characters, credit goes to Nintendo, But if I could, I would buy them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Story and an Walk in the Woods<p>

"Right. Wait, can he understand me?" asked Mew. "I mean, it doesn't seem like he does. He's just kinda staring off into space."

"Well," started Misdreavus. "once I use my magical twilit powers, you'll both be able to understand each other." Then she started to do a strange dance, waving her shadowy arms and spinning. Houndoom and Mew looked at each other, then burst out laughing. Misdreavus stopped dancing, glared at them, then pointed her shadow fingers at them. "Now you should understand each other. Mew, you can tell your story now."

"Thank you." said Mew. "Now, this story starts not long ago..."

-A day or two before-

Mew was hover sitting above her throne, with her Gallade guards, the best of the best, when the doors flew open. Hundreds of Dusclops flew in, teaming up on her guards, who fought bravely, but were overwhelmed by the sheer number of Dusclops attacking. Amid the confusion, Gengar walked in, flanked by two Dusknoir, his elite guards. He walked up to Mew, his guards keeping close, lashing out at any guard who got too close, and stopped in front of her.

"Princess Mew. It is time for you to choose: surrender or die. Oh yes, a question for all the land and people of Hyrule... Life? Or death?" Said Gengar.

-Back to the present-

"Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud, and without light, the people became as spirits. Within the twilight, they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms... All the people know now is fear... Fear of a nameless evil... The kingdom succumbed to twilight, but I remain its princess...

I am Mew." Mew said.

* * *

><p><strong>Misdreavus: Now you're just copying the dialogue from the game. Shame on you! <strong>

Me: Shut up and go with it.

**Misdreavus: Stupid author.**

* * *

><p>"You must go now! The guard will be here any second!" said Mew urgently. "Get out of here!"<p>

So Houndoom ran, tugging Misdreavus along, crashing through the door... right into a Dusclops coming up the stairs. Houndoom running into it caught it by surprise, and it fell backwards, rolling down the stairs, and falling, dead(?), at the bottom. Misdreavus tugged Houndoom this time, back out the window they came through, and back onto the roof. She cackled, and summoned a portal that sucked up Houndoom and herself.

Houndoom woke up, sitting in the Kanto Spring. He looked around, then barked with joy, realizing where he was. He started to run towards the village, but Misdreavus stopped him.

"I would be careful. You don't exactly look... friendly." She said.

"Screw that! I going to town to find my friends!" Houndoom responded.

"Then get a sword and shield while your in town, for when you get back to your true form."

"Not likely! Imma party all night, and sleep all day!"

-A couple moments later-

"HELP!" Screamed Houndoom racing back toward the spring, the villagers hot on his tail with various weapon-like farm tools. "THEY THINK I KIDNAPPED THEIR CHILDREN!"

"Get the monster!" Screamed Snorlax, who was actually rolling after him. "He probably ate our children!"

This prompted the townspeople to move faster, hoping to rip apart the monster that supposedly ate their children and do the same to him. He was so scared, he forgot that the bridge over the gap in between the Faron woods and Kanto village was broken. He ran full speed, falling over the edge in a scene strangely reminiscent of the coyote in the roadrunner cartoons falling. Luckily, Misdreavus was able to catch him with her twilit powers, but beacause it was daylight, it looked as if he levitated back up to the top of the cliff, prompting a gasp from the townspeople.

"He survived!" Screamed Kangaskhan. "He must be a sacred beast!" At this, all the villagers bowed to him. Except for chief Nidoking. He wasn't buying this sacred beast nonsense, so he threw Houndoom, who was too busy basking in their admiration, into the pool, slamming and locking the gate.

"Get back to work!" He roared.

Everyone scrambled away, and Houndoom looked up. He had landed in a bush, and crawled out dragging the leaf blade, iron shield, and the book he had been carrying before the unfortunate business with the Weavile and Sneasals. "Look what I found, Misdreavus!"

Misdreavus looked at him. "Sword, shield, … what's that? Is that... no, it can't be. I'll take care of those for you." She snatched them up and hid them in a secret place in the shadow world, then broke down the gate, picked up Houndoom, and threw him across the chasm. He landed in front of the wall, looked up, and screamed. He tried to run, but Misdreavus, who had already flown through the wall, reached out and grabbed him, dragging him through the wall. Houndoom's last word in the light world was "RAPE!"

Once he got over the initial surprise of being back in the twilight half of the world, he calmly trotted down the path through the forest.

"Houndoom, come here." A voice came out of nowhere, beckoning him into the forest pool. He walked over, not considering that it could just be a trap, but, luckily for him, it wasn't. "Houndoom, you need to gather my light. If you need more info, just ask me."

"Nope!" Houndoom said happily, turning to go back to his stroll through the forest.

"Get back here." said the Spirit, Faron. "You need this, and I'll mark the places on your map where the dark creatures harboring my light are." The Vessel of Light appeared out of thin air, and Houndoom took it, ready to trot out again. "Before you go, you should probably know the form of these creatures. They are-"

"NO!" Shouted Houndoom. "I'll figure it out" he said, running away.

"If you're his guide-" started Faron, before Midna interupted him."Unfortunately, yes, I am his 'guide.'"

"Tell him, when you find him, that they are shadow Spinarak. I hope he dies. But after he restores my light. I want to live, even if he doesn't"

"Good for you." said Misdreavus, floating away in search of Houndoom.

After she found him, told him what the spirit said, dealt with the burst of fear at the mention of spiders, and "helped" him kill all of them, they went back to Faron.

"Thank you for restoring my light! Now, you need to go-" Faron started to say

"Not now! I need to rescue Jigglypuff! Tell me how!" Grovyle rudely interjected, having been changed back.

"Got to temple, fight big boss, get dark weapon, get ultimate power. **Understand?**"

"Yes!" Shouted Grovyle, dashing out of the clearing to find the temple again.

"So," Started Misdreavus. "Is he fully reverted to Grovyle?"

"Not fully." Said Faron. "He still breathes fire. I thought it'd be funny."

"I hate you." Said Misdreavus. "I hope you die"

And so, Grovyle took his first step to rescuing his beloved Kabuto...

* * *

><p>Me: Misdreavus, stay away from my computer. I don't like when you mess with the story.<p>

**Misdreavus: I really don't care what you think. Don't you think this is funnier?**

Me: Well, yes, but it still shouldn't be said. I'm fixing it.

* * *

><p>And so, Grovyle took his first step to saving his beloved <em><strong>Jigglypuff.<strong>_

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. I liked writing it, so review! I'd hate to write this in a way that would rub one of my readers the wrong way. I'm still trying to figure out the iron boots, so any ideas would be appreciated. You can pm me or just leave it in a review. Oh, right, Review! Or else I'll... I don't know what I'll do. You figure it out!<p> 


	7. The First Temple

Hey! Ben again I finished, and yes, Grovyle does breath fire, no matter how much it hurts. But he gets halfway through the temple, and I'm sorry for the lack of both detail and spiders. To explain the detail part, its been a while since I played this temple. I don't remember most of it. And if I included spiders, then Grovyle would be useless and Misdreavus would have to do the whole temple. But don't worry, Armogohma still exists as a spider. That boss battle wouldn't be fun without it.

**Disclaimer: I own the personalities, and any changes to the story line, but not the actual storyline.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The First Temple

After a short while, Grovyle came to the room filled with poison fog. He looked around, hoping to be able to find a way across, because on his first time through, he almost died because he was breathing it in. After a couple seconds, he just sat down and gave up. Misdreavus, who was hovering above him, looked around, and saw some sticks lying on the ground. She went over and grabbed them, putting one in Grovyle's face and issuing a command.

"Shoot fire at it." She commanded softly but firmly. "I know you can."

"But I'm a grass type!" whined Grovyle, pouting and looking down. "Won't that burn me?"

"Not at all." said Misdreavus, not sure if it was true. "Just do it."

So Grovyle stared at the stick, unsure of what he needed to do. He focused, and somehow, breathed fire onto the stick, lighting it on fire.

"Okay, I don't know how long this will last, so let's hurry." said Misdreavus, starting to move towards the fog. Then a Mankey came running, grabbing both the sticks that weren't on fire and the one that was. Then it waited for them to follow. Grovyle, however, didn't notice this because his tongue was also on fire.

"AHH! MISDREAVUS! IT BURNS!" he screamed, trying to put out his tongue but only succeeding in burning his hands. "Help!"

Misdreavus looked over at him, then came over, grabbed him, and started to shake him, trying to put it out. She succeeded, and dragged Grovyle towards the Mankey, who had comically watched and waited while she threw him side to side, his tongue wagging in the wind, to put out the fire. When they came toward her, she jumped into the gas, the torch for whatever reason dispelling the gas. They followed, Grovyle killing various Zubats and Sneasals who were hiding in the fog without choking and dying, the Mankey leading the way, and Misdreavus just kind of hovering through. When one stick had almost burned out, Mankey took another, lit it off of the first, and dropped the still burning stump on the ground.

They got through the room relatively safely, Grovyle only getting scratched by the many Sneasals that leaped at him, but otherwise unharmed. They quickly found themselves in front of the temple, and while the Mankey rushed right up, Grovyle hung back, unprepared to go through physically demanding trials and become a hero.

At the head of the path up to the temple sat a golden Mightyena. It panted, staring Grovyle down. When Grovyle moved to go around him, it pounced, tackling Grovyle. When Grovyle came to, he was in an expanse of white.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. His eyes finally settled on the golden Mightyena. "What did you do to me!?" He screamed, charging towards it. There was a flash of light and the Mightyena was gone, replaced by a large, armored Pokemon of indeterminate species.

"I was once a hero, as you will one day be. I was known as Chesnaught, but I am now a shadow of my former self. I have been asked by the goddesses to return and teach you the way of the sword. The true way has been lost to time, so that no one alive today knows it. You, however are fortunate enough to have the greatest teacher. Me." He reached into the ether and a sword and shield appeared in his hand. "This is my trusty partner, Aegislash. He will assist me in your teaching." The sword jumped up, opening it's eye. It floated into Chesnaught's left hand, the shield floating to his right. "The first move you must learn is the Finishing Blow. Allow me to demonstrate."

A Sneasal suddenly appeared in front of Chesnaught, who swung Aegislash and sent the Sneasal to the ground. "Watch closely." Chesnaught leaped into the air, twirling Aegislash around, and landed, driving Aegislash through the Sneasal's chest, killing it instantly. "Do you understand the move?"

Grovyle blinked. "I think so."

"Good. Now, show me! Unleash your inner power by using it against me!"

Chesnaught swung Aegislash at Grovyle, who ducked underneath the slash, drew his Leaf Blade, and drove it into Chesnaught's stomach, throwing him backward. Grovyle leaped into the air, twirling the Leaf Blade, and drove it downward... into the dirt next to Chesnaught.

"You fool! You have left yourself wide open to attack!" Chesnaught shouted as he drove Aegislash's shield into Grovyle, dislodging the Leaf Blade and throwing Grovyle back. "you must aim carefully! If you miss, then your blade will stick in the ground, leaving you vulnerable. Be more careful."

Grovyle got back into a ready stance, Leaf Blade at the ready. He leaped, throwing Chesnaught back again, throwing him to the ground. Grovyle leaped again, this time aiming carefully. He drove the Leaf Blade downward into Chesnaught's chest, then backflipped away, pulling the Leaf Blade away with him. Chesnaught arose, a small smile on his face. He tucked Aegislash away and extended his hand. Grovyle shook his hand.

"Little hero, you are one step closer to being the true hero. There are still six skills for me to teach you. I cannot wait for the opportunity." He stepped back. "Remember to practice, little hero." There was a flash of light, and Grovyle woke up at the base of the path, Misdreavus and the Mankey looking down at him.

He looked up at Misdreavus, who was only able to stay out of his shadow because the sun was behind the trees, and gave her a questioning glance. She nodded, and on they went. They came to the front door, only to find that it was covered in a spider web, and Grovyle physically shrank with fear. Misdreavus sighed, grabbed him with shadowy hands, and squeezed. Fire burst forth, and Grovyle's tongue was on fire again. Luckily, Misdreavus held him steady for long enough that he burned the spider web. All three went in.

-Inside the temple-

Grovyle looked around, still quivering.

"Misdreavus, do you think there will be a lot of spiders in her?" he asked, looking at all the webs dotting the walls and floors.

Misdreavus reached into her shadow realm storage space and pulled out the book. "Lets see, Forest temple..." She mumbled to herself, then suddenly slammed the book shut and sent it back to the twilight realm. "No spiders." she lied.

"Well good!" said Grovyle, grinning like an idiot. "I have a deathly fear of spiders. I can't do anything! I get paralyzed just looking at them."

Misdreavus blanched, then suddenly flew ahead, going through the whole temple and killing every spider before Grovyle had a chance to mess things up. She came back and said "No spiders."

Grovyle accepted this and ran forward, going into the middle room, where there was a large platform set above, and started up. Misdreavus realized she hadn't actually checked this room, when a huge Ariados dropped from the ceiling, landing right in front of Grovyle. It clicked its jaws and leaped upon the now paralyzed Grovyle. Before Misdreavus could react, it had snapped his neck. Misdreavus was frozen for a second then remembered that she had the remote. She pulled it out and rewound time to when she was coming back from her hunt. She flew up and killed the Ariados, and went back, repeating the conversation, and coming back into the central room.

Without the spiders lying in wait for him, he got through the first half of the temple rather easily, rescuing three more Mankeys and finding his way to a large windy room where a Primeape with a black Caterpie on its head saw him. It ran across the bridge, then broke it so that Grovyle couldn't cross. However, the four Mankeys that he had rescued were there, and they formed a sort of bridge, but Grovyle had to swing from Mankey to Mankey. He jumped for the first one, but the wind was affecting his trajectory. He missed completely, falling to the forest floor below and breaking every bone in his body and thusly dying. Misdreavus sighed and rewound time to stop him from jumping so early, then helping him get across without dying again. After he got across, he went through the door in front of the broken bridge.

-Big Boss Monkey: Primeape-

Grovyle's first impression of the room was that it was empty. There was a circle of pillars, with another pillar in the center. Grovyle looked up. Hanging from the ceiling were many red Weepinbells, and standing on the middle pillar was Primeape, holding a bent stick.

"Misdreavus!" Screamed Grovyle. "I can't read the writing on that stick! What does it say! I can't win if I don't know what his weapon can do unless I know what it's called!"

"Why can't you read it?"asked Misdreavus. "Were you raised by wolves or something?"

"Actually, it was horses... Never mind." He said, seeing the look on her face.

Misdreavus sighed. "Its called the wind boomerang."

"Thank you Misdreavus." said Grovyle, as he ran forward, tripped, and smacked into the center pillar full force, somehow causing the Primeape to fall on top of him. Surprised, Grovyle grabbed his leaf blade and stabbed Primeape multiple times before it could move. Primeape jumped away from him, then jumped onto the pillar. It made a screeching sound, then threw the wind boomerang at the Weepinbells on the ceiling, knocking them down. Grovyle screamed and ran around in circles, before Misdreavus grabbed him and threw him at the Weepinbells. As he was flying forward, he whipped out his sword and stabbed the first one that tried to attack him. Then he went into an epic series of slashes and stabs that looked choreographed. After he had killed them all, he looked around, blinked a couple times, and asked "Did I do that?"

"Yes, yes you did." Said Misdreavus, surprised. Then she grabbed him and threw him into the pillar that Primeape was standing on.

Primeape landed on Grovyle, who immediately stabbed him, and somehow managed to hit the Caterpie perched on Primeape's head. It rolled off, and Grovyle decided he needed to stab it more to make sure it was actually dead. As he was needlessly stabbing the Caterpie, Primeape jumped up and out the window, leaving his wind boomerang behind.

"Its dead!" announced Grovyle. "Now what? OOOOHHH! The wind boomerang!"

He picked it up, and a voice emanated from it. "Thank you for rescuing me. I am the wind Rotom."

Grovyle screamed and chucked the boomerang out the window. Then he turned around and started to walk back to the door that he had come in, only to realize that it had been blocked by bars.

"Well what do I do now?" he asked, scratching his head. "I mean, I ca-"

The wind boomerang, now in a tornado of sorts, came back and hit him in the back of the head. He fell over and screamed with rage. He stood up, grabbed it, and hurled it at the wind switch thing above the door. It became wrapped in a tornado again, and when it hit the switch, it spun it, opening the door. The boomerang came back, and Grovyle caught it.

"Was that skill, or luck?" Asked Misdreavus.

"Aguh yugah." Spouted Grovyle in his surprise.

Misdreavus shook her head and pushed him out the door to finish this temple.


	8. Mutants are Everywhere!

Ben again. I think this is a good chapter, but not very detailed again (Sorry!) I think this is one of my best boss castings, mostly because I can do whatever I want with it. So here you go, the end of the Forest Temple.

Also, I don't own Pokemon or Legend of Zelda, though if I could I would.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Mutants are Everywhere!

Grovyle stepped out of the mini boss room, still mumbling unintelligibly. He looked around, confused, and saw a Mankey cage hanging to his right. He turned and ran, throwing the wind boomerang as he did so. Misdreavus came out, saw what was about to happen, then decided she would just watch. Grovyle ran under the cage, then stopped because all the light had left the world around him. He looked up, just as the boomerang cut through the rope holding up the cage. The cage, with the Mankey in it, fell and landed on top of him. Misdreavus caught the boomerang and cracked up.

"Help!" screamed Grovyle, pinned under the cage, which had broken. The Mankey, however refused to move, so Grovyle couldn't get up.

"You idiot!" laughed Misdreavus. "How many times have you gotten injured over the course of the story?"

"I dunno. My memory is kinda blank in places." said Grovyle.

* * *

><p>Me: To be precise, six concussions, and two deaths. So far. Oh, and those slashes from the Sneasals.<p>

**Misdreavus: You counted?**

Me: No, I wrote it. Back to the story!

**Misdreavus: Wait! Explain each!**

Me: Fine. One concussion from Mama Kangaskahn, one from falling, three from the jail cell attack, and one from the cage. And you know the others. Now back to the story!

* * *

><p>Misdreavus finally was able to lure the Mankey off the cage bottom, and Grovyle came out, surprisingly unharmed.<p>

"Wow, plot protection is strong with you, isn't it?" asked Misdreavus, still surprised that she hadn't gotten rid of him yet. "If I somehow removed your head, you think it would save you?"

"For whatever reason, I don't think so." said Grovyle, thinking hard. "It's not something I would want to try though. And don't you need me?"

"Well I'd like to say no... I kinda do need you. Light almost kills me." She confessed, as the Mankey ran back to the center room. "Without a shadow to hide in, I'd die in the sun, and even starlight would burn my skin. So unfortunately, I do need you."

"Ok... Can you repeat that? I didn't get all of it." Grovyle said, scribbling furiously in a notebook.

"What are you writing?" asked Misdreavus. "Can I see?"

"NO!" screamed Grovyle, trying to hide his notebook behind his back. Misdreavus just chuckled, disappearing into shadow and going behind him, where she snatched the notebook away. She then floated just out of his reach, because she still had the wind boomerang.

"Interesting..." she said, looking at what appeared to be drawing after drawing of Jigglypuff, then one where she (Misdreavus) was burning in the sun, then another where the stars were out, and her skin was a bright red. "I shall have to confiscate this." she said, tucking it away. "Especially because of those pictures of Jigglypuff-"

"Shut up!" screamed Grovyle, his face turning red. "That's my notebook! Give it back!"

Misdreavus just laughed again, leading Grovyle back to the central room, where she forced Grovyle to finish rescuing the Mankeys.

-An hour or so later-

"Ok, I saved all eight Mankeys. Can I have my notebook back now?" asked Grovyle.

"After the boss fight. Maybe." said Misdreavus, smiling

"Ok, where is the boss? Asked Grovyle, mad.

"Since you already got the key, and you seem to be in front of a giant door with a rather big lock to it, I would assume that you just have to go through." said Misdreavus.

Grovyle grumbled and opened the door, walking through. Misdreavus followed him in, then ducked into his shadow.

-Twilit Weed: Mutant Bellsprout-

Grovyle was completely unprepared for what he saw. The boss (that he could see) was two Bellsprouts, with no eyes on the outside of their heads, but rather, inside their mouths. The water around them was a bright purple color, and there were logs in the water with Voltorbs on them. As he stared at the water, he saw another Bellsprout hiding. He stared in wonder, then realized that the two heads were lunging at him. He rolled to the side.

"Misdreavus! Get out here! I need my wind boomerang!" He shouted as he dodged the attacking heads. Misdreavus popped out of his shadow, then realized he wasn't in a position to win with both heads attacking him. She whipped the wind boomerang toward the Voltorb, which then (for whatever reason) came around hitting one of the heads and exploding. The head was destroyed by the blast, splattering blood every where. Grovyle screamed, then rolled again because the other head was attacking him.

There was a scream of what sounded like rage, then the other head burst from the water, splashing Grovyle, who screamed again. The water started to burn his skin, but he had other problems to take care of. The other head was still after him. In an insane show of bravery, he spun around and smacked it with his shield. It lunged back, slightly dazed. Misdreavus threw the wind boomerang to Grovyle, who turned, threw it at the Voltorb, and blew up the second head. The large, main head screamed in rage again. Grovyle cowered for a second, then threw the wind boomerang again. It caught the other Voltorb, then flew into the main head's still gaping mouth. The Voltorb exploded, but the main head suffered no visible damage. It fell forward, and out of it's mouth lolled its tongue. However, unlike most tongues, there was an eye on the tip of this tongue. Grovyle screamed, then attacked. Ripping out his leaf blade, he slashed at the tongue eye, then leaped back as the Bellsprout reared up and roared again It sank the Voltorb logs, then seemed to almost grin.

"Crap!" shouted Grovyle. "How am I supposed to kill it now?"

As he spoke, Misdreavus looked up. Standing on a ledge was the Primeape that he had saved from the evil Caterpie (Which doesn't sound right).

"Look up!" shouted Misdreavus.

Grovyle looked up, but so did the Bellsprout. It roared, and started to move towards Primeape. Grovyle muttered "Oh no you don't" and moved forward. He leaped onto the series of ledges that would go up, then saw something. Primeape was holding a Voltorb! Primeape turned to Bellsprout, then threw the Voltorb down its throat, turning and running out of the room. Grovyle grinned and leaped back to the floor, as Bellsprout fell again. Its eye came out, and Grovyle jumped, stabbing down, and stabbed the eye. It exploded. Grovyle was thrown back, and Bellsprout reared back again. It thrashed, but that was just its death throes. Then it fell down, turned black, and went poof. Out of the black smoke came a small, purple stone, which looked as if it had been broken. Misdreavus flew forward and picked it up, depositing it into her secret twilight zone storage facility. Then she turned and looked at Grovyle, who was shivering in fear.

"One down, two to go." She said, grinning. Grovyle fainted dead away.

She smiled, almost warmly, and picked him up, and stepped into a portal, which took them out of the temple, and back to the spring of Faron, light spirit.

"I don't suppose he died, did he?" asked the brilliantly glowing Aipom.

"Unfortunately for you, he won't die any time soon." said Misdreavus, grinning evilly.

Faron sighed and disappeared. Misdreavus ducked into Grovyle's shadow, and waited for him to wake up. Faron's light had given her a rather bad sun burn, and the sun was coming up.

* * *

><p>Looks like Grovyle seems to sober up when he's in a rather important fight. He didn't do anything stupid this time. Ah well. Also, He seems to be getting better as he goes along. Anyway, tell me what you thought! I liked writing this battle, so review!<p> 


	9. The Field, The Battle, and The Randomnes

Chapter 9: The Field, The Battle, and The Randomness.

When Grovyle woke up, he found himself lying in the forest pool. He sat up, looked around, and grinned. His notebook was lying on the ground in front of the pool. He stood up and went to pick it up, but Misdreavus had other ideas. She popped out of his shadow long enough to grab the notebook. Before disappearing again. Grovyle let out a sigh. He wanted it back...

"You can have your notebook back when I say so. So lets move on to the next temple, where you are extremely likely to die, but then not die. So get on with it!" Misdreavus shouted at him, kick-starting his brain.

Grovyle ran out of the clearing and started going back to town, but he heard a ripping sound.

"Misdreavus! Don't!" He screamed, thinking she was tearing a page out.

"Then go the other way!" She said, finishing removing the tag from the cloak she had bought to look more scary. Grovyle turned around and started running towards the weird Politoed that manned the shop in the forest.

"Hello!" He shouted as Grovyle ran into his clearing. Grovyle looked at him, and the Politoed continued. "I have a special deal going on right now! You can buy a bottle of lantern oil, bottle included! But it's useless if you don't have a lantern. You have a lantern, right?"

Grovyle thought for a second, then shook his head.

"Alright, I can sell you one of those as well. Altogether, that will be... 150 rupees." He said, nodding to himself.

Grovyle started to dig around in his pockets, then pulled out his wallet. He counted out 150 green rupees, then gave them to the salesman.

"You do know that there are other kinds of rupees, right? This is too many for one wallet. But that really doesn't matter. Here's your lantern and bottle of oil. Use them wisely." He said, pocketing the money. As Grovyle started to walk away, he laughed. He usually gave away lanterns.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" asked Misdreavus, annoyed. "If you had tried bargaining, you cold have gotten a better price for that stuff."

"What's bargaining?" he asked, confused.

"It's when you convince the seller to sell for less than they asked. Will you do that in the future, or do I need to bargain for you?" She said, still in his shadow.

"Uhhhh... You can do it."

"I was afraid you might say that. Whatever. Move along."

* * *

><p>A few hours later...<p>

"Misdreavus, there's another wall."

"Alright. I'll handle this." She leaped from his shadow into the wall, then out came her shadow hand. Grovyle screamed and tried to run, but she caught him and dragged him through, only the word "Murder!" escaping his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Vale of Twilight<strong>

Houndoom Glared at Misdreavus, who was giggling. "You should have seen your face!" She said, cracking up.

Houndoom Glared for a little longer, than grinned widely. Misdreavus saw it, and a worried look came onto her face. Houndoom opened his mouth, and she saw flames starting to appear in his eyes. Her eyes widened and she started floating away as Houndoom's eyes lit with a crazy light. As she floated away, Houndoom let loose a stream of fire, aimed at her. His mouth didn't catch fire this time. He chased her around the field, until he saw something that drove the crazy right out of his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

Houndoom ran into a clearing in his search for the bugs, and a bunch of strange pillars fell from the sky, creating a barrier, so that he couldn't escape the clearing. Then three Dusclops fell from the sky and surrounded him. Misdreavus laughed and flew out of the barrier, laughing at Grovyle.

"Bet you can't handle this on your own." She taunted, driving Houndoom into a fury. He leaped at one, tearing out it's throat. Another one came behind him, and Houndoom spun around, and slashed its throat. He turned to deal with the last one, but it howled, and the other two got back up, wounds healed. All three of them grabbed a leg and ripped him in half. Misdreavus stopped laughing, a look of terror on her face. She fumbled around with the remote she had been given, pressing the rewind button and bringing Houndoom back to life. She popped onto his back and kicked his sides, making him run away.

"You need to kill them all at once. Do you know how to do that?"

"Nope. How do I do that."

"First, you press and hold the b button, then you-"

"Misdreavus, this isn't a video game."

"Right, sorry. Focus your energy, and a circle will spread out. Catch all three of them in the circle and release it in a Dark Pulse."

"Got it."

Misdreavus flew out of the circle, not wanting to be hit by the Dark Pulse. Houndoom focused, and the circle spread out. As the Dusclops charged him, they entered the circle, and he released. One of the Dusclops jumped out just in time and started its howl. Misdreavus came out of nowhere, the leaf blade popping into her hand, and removed its head in one stroke. Houndoom saw it, and fear lit in his eyes. Misdreavus cleaned the blade and put it back in the storage space. She looked at him, grinning, and then flew ahead. Houndoom wet himself and followed her.

**Flashback over**

* * *

><p>Houndoom looked down at the three Dusclops gathered below him, and Misdreavus stopped flying. She turned to him, a dangerous look in her eye.<p>

"You made a stupid decision. I'm gonna... What's wrong?"

She had seen the fear in his eyes and noticed it wasn't directed at her. She turned and saw the Dusclops, and decided that she would have a little fun. She grinned, grabbing Houndoom in her shadow hand and throwing him at the Dusclops. He screamed, alerting the Dusclops to his presence. They turned and charged him. He tried to focus his energy, but was too afraid to succeed. The first one reached him, grabbing his front legs and swinging him around. Houndoom howled, and one of his back paws caught on the throat of the second, killing it. The first one dropped him, confused. Houndoom took his chance. He focused his energy and killed the two remaining with a Dark Pulse. He glared at Misdreavus again, but didn't start the fire routine again.

"The bridge is out." Said Misdreavus, cocking her head.

"Yup." said Houndoom, not thinking about it.

"I think I saw the bridge earlier." She said.

"Really?" Houndoom's ears perked up.

"Yup." She said, then snapped her fingers. Houndoom dissolved into little black squares, and flew into a sky portal. When he reformed, he was in the clearing where he had fought the Dusclops before. He saw the bridge leaning against a huge tree, and pointed it out to Misdreavus, who snapped her fingers again, Teleporting both the bridge and a dissolved Houndoom back to where the bridge was supposed to be. The bridge fell back into place, and Houndoom ran across, eager to continue so that he could have his notebook of pictures back. Misdreavus moved slightly slower, not willing to try too hard.

After another hour of running, they came to a gate that had been locked from the inside. Houndoom, not thinking very hard, immediately started head-butting the gate. Misdreavus opened her mouth, but thought better of it. So she just sat back as he gave himself concussions knocking the gate down, then put the leash back on and dragged him into the town beyond.

* * *

><p>Alright, I'm not going to do opening notes anymore, but I will do ending ones to comment on the chapter. And yes, I gave him a lantern because the other spirits aren't sadists. They want him to succeed at his quest, and a burning mouth would impede that. And I put in the flashback so that I could explain something else, but I'm not really sure what. Anyway... Iron Boots! What should I do! Review with ideas and other comments!<p> 


	10. Back to the Shadows for Some Bugs

Chapter 10: Back to the Shadows for Some Bugs

Hello again. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with my other stories. I'll try to get back to this story in the future. In the meantime, here comes a chapter.

* * *

><p>Misdreavus dragged Houndoom towards the pool where the next spirit was sure to be. Houndoom, knowing that it would mean that he would have to hunt shadow Spinarak again, ran in the opposite direction, escaping Misdreavus' grasp. Misdreavus sighed and went to the spirit on her own.<p>

""Hero of legend, I… Where is the hero?" it asked, looking around.

"He ran away."

"Why?"

"He's afraid of spiders, so no need to get worked up about it. Just give me what you need to give him and I'll take care of it."

"Alright, if you say so. Here's the vessel of light, yada yada yada, go get those arachnids."

"Alright. See you later."

Misdreavus started to look around the town, but couldn't find Houndoom. Then she looked up. Houndoom was in the talons of a shadow Fearow, flying high in the sky. Misdreavus watched him struggle for a while, then sighed and went to kill some spiders.

**About 15 minutes later**

Houndoom was still struggling with the Fearow, wriggling to avoid it's beak as it stabbed at him. He tried to bite it's talon, but it jerked it's leg and his head snapped to the side. He paused for a second, then spat fire at it. It dropped him, one wing on fire, and he fell 30 feet to the ground. He landed on his side and felt a few ribs crack. He couldn't move for a while, but soon he was able to stand up and move. He ran away, as the one winged Fearow was hopping towards him, eyes gleaming. He couldn't run fast, but the Fearow was no better off. Of course, knowing his luck, he tripped and fell, further injuring himself. He rolled onto his back, and the shadow Fearow loomed over him. He spat fire into it's face and it reared back, before falling on top of him, further breaking his bones.

Meanwhile, Misdreavus was chasing down a bug in a house. She had seen the bug fly into the house and had followed it. That had spooked the people hiding inside, and one of them had thrown his torch at the bug. It missed and lit a torch in the back. A hole opened in the floor and the bug dropped down into it. Misdreavus followed, using will-o-wisp to burn the bug she was chasing as well as the one sitting down at the bottom. She looked around and saw a way to get out without having to go through the house again.

She came out in the graveyard. She looked around and saw three things that caught her attention. Golden insects, shadow Spinaraks, and angry birds. She scooped up the insects, killed the shadow bugs, and fought off the birds as she exited the graveyard.

On the other side of the town, Houndoom was trapped under one Fearow, while another one had landed and was slowly hopping over to where he was. He struggled to get the Fearow off of him, but having broken ribs really didn't help. It loomed over him and prepared to deliver the final blow. Houndoom screamed.

Misdreavus floated out of the graveyard and heard what sounded like Houndoom screaming. She listened for a second, but no follow up sounds, so she just kept going. She floated into a random house and continued her search for bugs. After lighting a bug on fire with Will-o-Wisp and killing a shadow Sneasel with the leaf blade, she floated into the next house.

Misdreavus started up the mountain path after getting most of the bugs from the town, and soon found a large stone with a hole in it. She heard a strange sound coming from it. She went and examined it, then determined that she would need Houndoom to howl the notes. She snapped her fingers, teleporting Houndoom over.

"Howl." She commanded, and he proceeded to do so, eventually matching the pitches coming out of the stone. When he had done so, the golden Mightyena appeared again.

"Meet me at the spirit spring of Ordona for your next lesson. I will await you with much anticipation." It vanished again.

Misdreavus looked at Houndoom, noting his injuries. "It appears you were in the middle of a battle. You can finish now." She snapped her fingers again, sending him right back to where he was. She chuckled, then continued up the mountain to finish hunting the bugs.

Houndoom was confused as to how he ended up where he was. He had one Fearow slumped over his lower half, and another one slumped over his upper half. He had no idea what had just happened. It had just spontaneously died. He tried to stand, but a loud crack made him stop. Pain coursed through him as yet another rib cracked. He fell over, defeated, and saw Misdreavus float back from the mountain. He shouted, but she appeared to not have heard him. He struggled again, trying without any luck to move the Fearows. He howled, then lit them both on fire. As they burned, he realized the problem with this plan. He desperately tried to put the flames out before they spread to far, but it was too late. His fur caught fire, and in a moment of insane strength, he threw both the Fearows off of him and charged through the town, up a ramp to what appeared to be a workshop, then jumped into a pile of dirt that hid one of the Shadow Spinarak. It caught fire and died, and Houndoom's fur went out. He breathed a sigh of relief, but a small stream of fire came out of his mouth, hitting what had appeared to be a small trail of sand, but was actually a trail of gunpowder. He watched in awe as it ran into the workshop, before his eyes widened. He turn to run...

**BOOM!**

The workshop exploded, launching Houndoom into the spirit's fountain. He fell unconscious, but the water started doing the healing thing.

Misdreavus heard the explosion, then flew to where it had happened, noting that Houndoom was lying in the spirit's fountain, and grabbed the drops of light. She looked at the vessel. One more to find.

* * *

><p><strong>Misdreavus: I would appreciate it if you would make the dog get over his fear of spiders.<strong>

I know you would, but he isn't a perfect hero. Besides, the fear is justified! Bug is good against Grass _and _Dark!

**But he has a sword!**

Bah. He doesn't have a sword in this form.

**But he breathes fire!**

Whatever. Story!

* * *

><p>Misdreavus smashed the last bug with a giant piece of wood. She grabbed the light drop and floated back to the fountain. She ducked into Houndoom's shadow as he awoke, just in time to see the spirit rise up, then everything went white.<p>

When he could see again, he noted that the town was no longer covered in darkness. He looked down at himself, then jumped happily. He was a Grovyle again! The spirit cleared it's throat.

"AH!" Grovyle screamed, drawing his sword and stabbing at the spirit. "Die Demon!"

"That tickles." chuckled the spirit. "Stop that."

"It speaks!" Grovyle cried out. "Let me live!"

"What happened to the intelligent one?" asked the spirit, starting to get a headache.

"She might be in my shadow. Misdreavus, he wants to talk to you!"

"Hi!" She shouted, and the spirit nodded.

"That's the voice I wanted to hear. Thank you, lady of the Twilight. Make sure he doesn't die, as there is still one more spirit that needs his help. And make sure he does fix everything. Anything he misses will come back to bite us in the butt."

"That's no problem. See you, or maybe not. Anyway, Grovyle, why don't you head into that house? I bet they have candy~"

"CANDY!" Grovyle screamed as he charged the large building with all the Pokemon in it.

* * *

><p>Well, that's another chapter out of the way. I do have one thing to say. I wilol not post another chapter unless I get a suitable item to use for the Iron Boots! I need it, for the next chapter he gets them! So review with ideas!<p> 


	11. A Power From the Heavens

Chapter 11: A Power From the Heavens

_Note: Just so I don't forget, and so that you can keep this straight in your head, Rattata is Beth, Oddish is Malo, Sandshrew is Talo._

* * *

><p>Grovyle burst through the doors, into the midst of a party of a very surprised party of Pokemon, who immediately hid the children behind them. A Nidoqueen stood at the front, a large club in her hands. A small Ambipom stood behind her, quivering as a Rattata looked out curiously.<p>

"HEY! IT'S Grovyle!" she shouted, charging out from behind the two adults and head butting him, quickly followed by Sandshrew and Oddish. A Nidorina slowly poked her head out.

"Who is this?" Nidoqueen asked, giving Grovyle a suspicious glance.

Oddish looked up at her. "He's was one of the protectors in my old village."

Nidoqueen scoffed. "Then he must not be very good."

"Hey!" Grovyle shouted. I'm good at this! I saved... no, Midna did that... Uh, hm. I can't think of one person who I actually saved. Maybe I'm not good at this."

Nidoqueen folded her arms across her chest. "That's what I thought. You... What was that?"

A scream sounded and they turned to look at the entrance. There was a Sneasel riding Rapidash, who was yelling it's head off. As the others backed away, Grovyle crouched. "Remember the Stantler." He muttered, raising his hands.

Rapidash and the Sneasel charged Grovyle, Sneasel raising it's club. It swung down. Grovyle ducked underneath, raised his right arm, grabbed the Sneasel, and swung up, throwing it down to the ground and taking it's place in the saddle. He pulled out the Leaf Blade.

"You just earned a whupping." he said, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Sneasel hissed at him, it's club at the ready. Grovyle turned Rapidash towards it. "You? Whup me?" The Sneasel laughed. "That won't- urk!"

Grovyle had driven the leaf blade through it's chest. As the life faded from it's eyes, it stared up at him. "How... You... But..." It died.

Grovyle cleaned the blade, then turned to the residents of the village. "Yes?"

Nidoqueen gaped. "Maybe you do have the right stuff." she paused for a moment. "Since I've seen you in action, I believe you might just be able to help us. Our neighbors on the mountain have become very violent. The rock-types won't allow us to go up there, which has caused some issues with trade. You want to see what happened?"

Grovyle scratched his chin. "What will you give me for it?"

"I have a large store of rupees."

"Not interesting. Do you have... candy?"

Nidoqueen raised an eyebrow. "Candy? I suppose I can give you some candy."

"I'll do it!"

He turned Rapidash towards the pass and started riding. Rapidash, however had another idea.

"I'm not goin up there! I don't do well with rock-types."

"Fine, you can stay. But promise you won't leave me here?"

"Alright. You did save me from that idiot. But only until you have this Sneasel problem fixed."

Grovyle dismounted and went up the pass.

The first thing he saw was a cliff face with vines running up it. He climbed up.

"'Ey! You! This is our territory! Buzz off!" A Graveler shouted from the top of the path, which was sloped. It rolled up and started speeding down the path.

"Hey, what are you- OOF!" The Graveler slammed into Grovyle, throwing him backward off the cliff face. He landed hard on his back.

"Misdreavus?" he said.

"Idiot."

He stood up, his spine cracking. "I think I should talk to Nidoqueen."

He turned and headed back into town.

"Back so soon? Was it that easy?" Rapidash said sarcastically.

"No, apparently they have powers beyond my ability to catch."

"That sucks for you. Any ideas, nitwit?"

"Nope." He walked away, heading towards Nidoqueen's house.

"Nidoqueen? I need help." he called at the door. He heard a loud sigh and the door opened.

"What do you need help with?"

"How do I get past the rock-types?"

She sighed again. "The only Pokemon I know who beat the rock-types was Nidoking. I believe he is chief in-"

"Kanto Village!" Grovyle shouted, interrupting her. She glared at him. "Sorry. I grew up there and he taught me how to wrestle Stantler back home."

"Go talk to him." The door slammed shut. He put his ear to the door. "Now, tell me, what _exactly_ did he want you to do?" Grovyle's eyes widened and he turned, mounted Rapidash, and raced off.

* * *

><p>Back in Kanto Village, Grovyle walked into Chief Nidoking's home. "Chief, I need your help!"<p>

Nidoking poked his head out. "What do you want?"

"I have to go up Rocky Mountain, and-"

"And you need a way to get past the rock-types. I thought this might happen at some point." He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He looked Grovyle in the eye. "You think you can push me?"

Grovyle cocked his head. "Push you?"

"Follow me." They walked through the house to a trapdoor. Nidoking lifted it and led Grovyle down the stairs to a darkened room. He lit a torch.

The room was dominated by a raised circle in the floor. It was devoid of anything. On the opposite side of the room was a large chest with an enormous padlock on it. The room had a couple more torches around the side, which Nidoking lit. He stepped up onto the ring, looking Grovyle in the eye again.

"Up you get."

Grovyle stepped up onto the floor. He looked down and saw that there were two lines painted onto the ground. He stepped onto one and Nidoking stepped onto the other. Nidoking crouched down, arms up.

"If you can push me out of the ring, I'll tell you my secret." Grovyle crouched, entering the same stance. "Now, first, I need to give you some tips. You have to push as often as possible. If your opponent, in this case me, goes to grab you, you have to dodge. Duck or roll sideways. And last but not least, you need to remember that you will always be at a disadvantage. Against me, against the rock-types, we are always going to be bigger and heavier than you." Grovyle was shaking a little bit. "Now, let's begin."

They each took a step forward, getting closer to each other. Grovyle let out a shriek, diving at Nidoking's legs, but Nidoking grabbed him and launched him out of the ring.

"Sorry, force of habit. I'll be less aggressive."

Grovyle stepped back into the ring, his eyes narrowing. "I'll be better about this. Let's get serious." He crouched. "I'm pulling out all the stops."

Nidoking looked at him hard. "You seem different. What have you seen?"

"Enough." Grovyle darted forward, slamming into Nidoking and knocking him back a couple steps.

Nidoking grinned. "Awesome. Let's go. Full strength." He took a swing at Grovyle, who ducked under it and took advantage of Nidoking's overbalancing to throw him forward and right to the edge of the ring. Nidoking turned to Grovyle, a look of surprise on his face. "Now, that was smart. What's next?"

Grovyle put one finger against Nidoking's chest and pushed, knocking him out of the ring. As he fell, he tossed Grovyle a key.

"That's gonna open the chest. Go on and get it. I need to rest."

Grovyle jumped out of the ring and walked to the chest. He opened it.

Inside was a long, thin piece of metal. "What is this?"

Nidoking walked over and picked it up. "This, my boy, is how I beat the rock-types. Here, let me attach it." He grabbed Grovyle and spun him around, then placed the metal against Grovyle's back. There was a mild prickling sensation, then, nothing.

"So... How does it work?" Grovyle asked, turning to look at Nidoking.

"Stomp your left foot." Grovyle stomped his foot. "No, your other left." Grovyle stomped his foot again.

Immediately he felt the metal moving. A spreading sensation of cold went down his back and to both legs, and when he looked down he saw his legs were now coated with metal, forming long, flexible boots. He felt the cold running down his arms, and when he looked there he saw that the metal had formed long gloves. They suddenly thickened, and he saw that he now had enormous metal muscles. He lifted his arms, noting that the metal was doing all the work. He took a step, and it felt like there was nothing there. He took another step, then started walking. He quickened his pace.

"This is... amazing! Where'd you get this!?" He shouted as he rolled, then converted it into a handspring, effortlessly launching him across the room.

"It just fell from the sky one day. I picked it up and it attached itself to me." He watched as Grovyle went into a series of acrobatics he could never dream of without it. "Be careful, you can only use it for ten minutes, with a twenty minute recharge time. But if you don't use the full ten minutes, you can save that time."

Grovyle stopped, looking at him. "Only ten minutes! That's not enough!" He looked at his enlarged arms. "Alright, how do I turn it off?"

"Same way you turn it on."

Grovyle paused to think. "Which is...?"

Nidoking looked closely at him. "Stomp your left foot. No, your other left."

Grovyle finally disengaged it. "What do you call it?"

"The System for the Augmentation of Muscles, or S.A.M. for short"

Grovyle paused to think again. "That's easy to remember. Sam... I like it!"

He turned and left the room, leaving Nidoking alone to ponder the fate of his children.

He rode Rapidash past the spirit spring, prompting Misdreavus to remind him of his engagement at the spring. He dismounted and ran in to meet the Mightyena.

* * *

><p>Back in the expanse of white, he faced down Chesnaught.<p>

"Welcome back little hero. You appear to be stronger than the last time I saw you. Are you ready for the second hidden skill?"

"I am." Grovyle said, puffing out his chest.

"Then let us begin. First, you must demonstrate that you remember the first skill I taught you." He summoned Aegislash and got into a ready stance. "Come at me!"

Grovyle waited until Chesnaught had come into range and then unleashed a spin attack, throwing Chesnaught onto his back. Grovyle leaped, then drove his sword into Chesnaught's chest again. Chesnaught rose.

"Very good. Now, the second skill is very simple. You don't even need your sword."

"But I thought you were teaching me the way of the sword?"

"Yes, but every good swordsman must remember their shield. This skill is called the Shield Bash. Allow me to demonstrate." He stepped toward Grovyle, then slammed his shield into him. "Got it?"

Grovyle groggily sat up, nodding.

"Good. Now, hit me with it!"

Grovyle stumbled to his feet, then grinned wickedly. He stomped his left foot. S.A.M. Spread, bulking him up. He stepped forward and slammed his shield into Chesnaught, throwing him backwards. Chesnaught pushed himself up. "That was quite impressive." Grovyle stomped his left foot again, S.A.M. returning to his spine. Chesnaught extended his hand again. Grovyle grabbed it, shaking his hand again. "There are still five skills for you to learn. I cannot wait to see you again. And keep practicing."

There was another flash of light and Grovyle was in the Spirit spring once again. He remounted Rapidash and they took off, headed back to Kakariko village.

As they neared the gate, Grovyle saw the tail end of the Mamoswine ridden by the Weavile charge into the village.

* * *

><p>And that's where I'm going to leave it. I know it's been a long time since my last update to this story (over a year) and I'm so very sorry for the delay. I'd give the excuse of so much happening, but really, it was more I lost interest in it for a while, and I hadn't played the game in a while. Mostly I was just distracted by the TV and other electronic devices. I'm going to try to work on my stories again, this one as one of the forerunners. I've recently played to about ¾ of the way through the fire temple, so I'm going to try to write it while it's still fresh. Anyway, Reyak out! Review please!<p> 


End file.
